Harry Potter and the Dragon Riders
by angelzfury
Summary: Our favorite characters meet a trio of girls with an ancient power thought to be myth. Trouble and humor ensues the group on their adventures.
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

The character's of Harry Potter are not mine so don't sue I have nothing! The summer course is my idea of a fun time to play with the characters and get mine in there too. Enjoy!

Takes place right after The Prisoner of Azkaban. They are back in school for a short summer lesson. Our favorite characters meet a trio of girls with an amazing power thought to be myth. Of course trouble and humor ensues.

_**Chapter 1**_

Phoebe was in the middle of making breakfast one Monday morning when the owl arrived. She thought it odd because it was the beginning of summer and broad daylight! She and her two twin cousins had just moved to London only a week ago. They had been the sole beneficiaries of their great grandmother's estate. They had been living in an orphanage before never knowing about their only living relative until the day before her death. Once she had died and her will carried out she and her cousins had been free to move into the estate. Also there had been a maid to go with the estate and she would be their guardian making them able to leave the orphanage.

The owl landed outside one of the dining room windows and politely knocked with his beak. Before she could attend to the bird her cousin Aideen who had come from her room saw the owl and rush to open the window. The owl was a common barn owl but it carried an envelope in its beak. Once it was allowed admittance to the dining room it landed on the back of the table's head chair. "I'll take that thank you," Aideen pulled the letter away from the owl. Going to the fridge Phoebe took out a container with thin strips of jerky. Walking over she took out a strip and handed it to the owl who took it and went back out the window.

"Did we get a letter?" Briana, Aideen's twin slowly came down from her room. Phoebe took the letter and inspected the seal on the back before opening it. She read it over carefully before refolding it. The letter read as such.

"**Dear children of the Dragon Rider line,**

**I Albus Dumbledore would like to invite you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are holding a short summer course that will take place in a week's time. If you chose to attend train tickets will be sent and you will be sorted at the evening feast. I hope you will accept this invitation.**

**Headmaster,**

**Dumbledore**

"It's a letter form the wizardry school here in England, they want to know if we would like to attend." Phoebe looked at her two cousins seriously. They had shocked expressions on their face like when they were told they had a living relative. "You mean they'll accept us?" Aideen began to show hope as she got excited about the prospect of school. In Ireland they had been denied the opportunity to go to a wizard school because of their blood line. "That's what the letter said," Briana rolled her eyes at her sister. She didn't particularly care at least one the outside. On the inside she was just as excited and also nervous. They had been let down before so it was best not to get their hopes up.

"Shall we accept girls?" Phoebe went back to the kitchen to finish the breakfast she'd started to cook. "Yes!" both Aideen and Briana replied at the same time before bursting out into giggles. "Good, now help me with the porridge will you" Phoebe held out aprons for them all. In no time at all it was ready and they sat down at the table to eat. "Wait lets give thanks for the letter" Briana gushed before they started to dig in. Aideen and Phoebe glanced at each other but did as Briana asked. "Thanks for the owl who delivered the letter from the headmaster at the school which decided to accept us." That being said they all devoured the porridge.

Later that afternoon Aideen was able to call an owl to deliver a letter to Dumbledore. "What's the school called again?" she asked as she brought the owl in from outside. It was another barn owl but bigger then the last. "Hogwarts" Phoebe said sealing the letter they'd written together. "Right, I hope we can get the day's early grant so we can discuss our familiars and the policies." Phoebe gave the letter to the owl who and told him where to go before they set him loose in the back yard. "Now we wait" Briana bounced on the balls of her feet. They all went inside to think about the coming week and what would need to be done.


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping we will go

The next day after breakfast the girls decided to go into London to find the shops where they would need to get their supplies. Before they left however an owl appeared with a letter for each girl. "We got the grant for the extra day and the tickets for the train," Phoebe shared from her letter. "I got the list of what we need to buy and were," Aideen held out her letter. "I got a congratulations and official acceptance from the school and ministry" Briana shook her letter in front of the other two. "We're all set then! We have almost every thing we wanted" Aideen took one of Briana's hands and one of Phoebe's and began to dance around. Caught up in the excitement they danced in a circle until a cleared throat interrupted their celebration.

"What's the occasion girls?" a short woman with light brown graying hair asked. "We're going to school!" They said in choirs. "Oh well then when will you be going?" The woman picked up the dropped letters and noticed the owl waiting for instruction. "On Thursday, we were just about to go out shopping for supplies. Would you like to join us Matilda?" Phoebe looked over her shoulder as she went to get the owl a treat. "No thank you, I'll just start to get the house clean and things put away for your leave." With that the old woman headed to the cleaning closet. Phoebe came back with a strip of jerky for the owl and it flew off for home.

"Let's get going before something else comes up and we are delayed further" Phoebe took their coats off the coat rack next to the door. Helping each other put on their coats they shouted goodbye to Matilda and went out. They had old fashion bike waiting for them by the gate. It was an okay day for the ride into London and none of the girls complained. Once they reached the main part of town they looked for The Leaky Cauldron. Most muggles wouldn't even notice it and those who did stayed away. Briana was the one to spot it first "look there it is!" The others did look and they smiled amongst themselves as they found a place to stash their bikes. Approaching the entrance they took a quick look around to make sure no one saw them go in before darting inside.

The inside of the pub was dark and smoky with a tolerable amount of noise. Keeping their hoods up they went to find the back door exit. The only people who seemed to take notice of them were the bartender and an unusually tall bearded man at the counter. In no time they had found the exit and were standing behind the building facing a brick wall. Aideen pulled out the letter to see what they had to do next. The tall man from the pub came out a moment later. He stood waiting while they looked from the letter to the wall and back again. "Having some trouble?" the man asked in as gruff but friendly voice. "Just a bit," Phoebe walked over to his side and held the letter for him to see. "Can you tell us how this works?" The man read the letter and began to fumble around in one of his coat pockets. "You do it like this," he said pulling out an umbrella and tapping on the wall in a pattern. The bricks began to move and made an opening tall enough for the man and wide enough for them to pass two at a time.

"Thank you sir," Briana gave a small bow to the man after they had stepped through the portal. "Not at all and it's Hagrid by the way. May I know you're names?" The girls formed a line and lowered their hoods as they introduced themselves. "I'm Phoebe Delphi," she went first then "I'm Aideen Delphi," and last "I'm Briana Delphi" they all gave a slight bow. "Are you girls going to Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked stroking his long black beard that nearly covered all of his face. "That we are, we're just here to pick up our supplies for the summer course." Aideen produced the list of things to buy. "Well I hope you have a fun time and I hope to see you at school. I'm the grounds keeper." The girls smiled at him, "then we'll talk again soon, bye." They waved and set out to buy their items.


End file.
